Dulce frio
by gatito LOL
Summary: Toshiro y Yachiru son novios pero ¿Como ocurrió? y donde tienen que ver los duces en todo esto, acaso Kenpachi lo descubrirá o los dos shinigamis lo mantendrán en secreto por un tiempo y ¡Matsumoto no lo ha dicho!
1. Chapter 1

**Gatito LOL: ¡Mini capitulo!, espero que les guste este es como una ligera introducción así que será el más corto**

**Yoru: Un HitsugayaXYachiru para fanfiction, tiene mucho tiempo que no pasan otro**

**Bleach no nos pertenece**

**Dulce frío **

**Cap1: Así empezó todo**

Posiblemente moriría si se encontraba en esos momentos al capitán de su novia, ya tenían una semana saliendo a escondidas de él

-¿Cuanto crees que tarde Ken-chan?- pregunto Yachiru en la espalda de Toshiro estaban en una cita al enterarse que iría a pelear con Ichigo por diversión

-Ni idea, recuerdame ¿Como comenzó todo esto?- respondio el peliblanco con una pequeña sonrisa, era una linda tarde en la sociedad de almas y ambos se encontraban en el techo de la décima división perdiendo el tiempo

-Shiro-chan lo haré si me das tus dulces- respondio con una sonrisa la teniente

-Bien, pero a cambio quiero algo- dijo para que Yachiru se bajara de su espalda y le entregara una bolsa pequeña de dulces rojos

-¿Lo de siempre?- pregunto Yachiru para tomar uno de los dulces y comérselo

-¿Hay otra cosa?- respondio el peliblanco antes de recibir un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-En que iba... a recuerdo que fue así-

**Flashback**

**El capitán de la décima división se encontraba muy concentrado en hacer su papeleo ya que su teniente se fue a vaguear, dejandole el suyo como de costumbre**

**-¡Shiro!- exclamo Yachiru al abrir la puerta de la oficina**

**-¿Que quieres estoy haciendo mi papeleo? Y por cierto es Hitsugaya- respondio con un pequeño bufido**

**-Te traje esto para tu cumple- dijo la pelirrosa para acercar al shinigami una figura de hyourinmaru hecha de madera**

**-Ajá- respondio sin levantar la vista suponía que serían otros dulces como los de Ukitake**

**-Pero ni lo viste, me tarde mucho tiempo en hacerla- dijo la teniente con un puchero para sentarse en el escritorio junto a la pila de papeleo**

**-¿Que es?- dijo para cambiar de hoja y seguir llenando los cientos de papeles que le faltaban**

**-Te lo diré si me das un dulce- respondio para acercarse más al espacio vital del capitán**

**-Bien...- dijo para levantar la mirada y besar suavemente a la shinigami y mirarse sorprendidos. Ninguno de los dos movió musculo alguno, era una sensación extraña nueva para los dos solamente se quedaron viendo por unos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos ante la _magia _de aquella nueva experiencia**

**-¡Taicho ya llegué!- exclamo Matsumoto ligeramente ebria para hacer que los dos shinigamis se separaran de golpe con un ligero sonrojo**

**-M...me voy shiro, ahí esta su regalo- dijo Yachiru para salir corriendo de la oficina utilizando la ventana como medio de escape**

**-Y que le paso a está capitán- dijo Matsumoto extrañada normalmente asaltaba a su capitán por unos dulces, pero está vez la notó _¿nerviosa?_**

**-Nada, cuantas veces te he dicho que...¡No se toma en hora de trabajo Matsumoto!- respondio Toshiro antes de aventarle una taza vacía pero esta fuera esquivada por la shinigami**

**-Taicho solo fueron unos tragos no sea malo- bufo Rangiku para recostarse en el sofá de la división**

**-_Wao es genial- _pensó el peliblanco al ver a su compañero tallado exactamente en madera se preguntaba como la teniente lo talló pero más que nada era como consiguió la forma del espíritu**

**-Taicho...taicho- decía la teniente sin recibir respuesta alguna de su superior -Entonces iré a tomar otro trago con Hisagi- agrego la shinigami con una sonrisa ante la mirada perdida del peliblanco en la escultura**

**-Ni creas que te irás Rangiku- respondio Toshiro para mirarla con el seño fruncido para que Matsumoto lanzara un suspiro, definitivamente hoy haría papeleo no había manera alguna de librarse hasta que una idea ocurrió en su mente**

**-Capitán ¿Que estaba haciendo con Yachiru antes que llegara?- pregunto Matsumoto con una sonrisa, pensaba que le contestaría algo como _hicimos un concurso de miradas_**

**_-_Me regalo una escultura de Hyourinmaru y... nos besamos accidentalmente- respondio lo último en voz baja**

**-¡Que ustedes dos se!- dijo la teniente para ser interrumpida por el peliblanco quien le cubrió la boca**

**-Shhh, silencio Matsumoto- respondio -O acaso quieres que Kenpachi me mate antes que suceda lo primero serás tú- agrego casi en un susurro al notar que otro shinigami se acercaba**

**-Mi taicho ha tenidos su primer beso ¡Que lindo!- respondio para darle un abrazo de oso **

**-Jdfdjjagsd-**

**-¿Que dijo?- pregunto Matsumoto soltando al capitán **

**-Que... lo...olvides...no...fue…..nada- respondio entre-cortadamente por la falta de aire **

**Fin del flashback**

-¿Cuando le diremos a Ken-chan?- pregunto la teniente mientras miraban el ocaso en el techo

-El día que me recupere del ataque del hollow cuando fuimos de picnic espero no morir- respondio ligeramente burlón, por que tenía dos días con las heridas

-¡Shiro!- dijo Yachiru para ser abrasada por el capitán

-No te preocupes estaré bien, anda ya tienes que irte- dijo Toshiro al ver como Ichigo se marchaba a descansar

-Hasta mañana Shiro-chan- dijo Yachiru para abrazarlo y levantarse

-Hasta mañana Yachiru- respondio con una pequeña sonrisa para ver como se marchaba la shinigami

-Capitán aún me pregunto como es que Zaraki taicho no se dio cuenta de que Yachiru se comportaba diferente- dijo Matsumoto para asustar al peliblanco

-Más bien es como nadie sospecho algo en esa loca semana- respondio con una pequeña sonrisa

**Gatito LOL: Que creen que paso en aquella semana**

**Yoru: Lo comenzaran a saber a partir del próximo capitulo**


	2. Capitulo:2

**Gatito LOL: Gracias por sus rewiews aquí esta el siguiente capitulo**

**Yoru: Bleach no nos pertenece**

**Cap 2: Lunes de nervios y sentimientos nuevos**

Mientras tanto...

-¿Por que me siento así?- se preguntaba Yachiru, por alguna extraña razón no podía sacar desde hace una hora a Hitsugaya y mucho menos al beso accidental que los dos tuvieron

-Yachiru, te pregunte que si quieres ramen para comer- dijo Kenpachi por quinta vez en el día, empezaba a pensar que necesitaba más dulces conocía a su teniente si no comía azúcar estaba un poco distraída

-Eh si Ken-chan- respondio tan jovial como de costumbre necesitaba estar concentrada sabía que si se enteraba de lo sucedido no saldría vivo el joven capitán después de comer buscaría a alguien profesional para hablar

-Iré por más dulces al mundo humano, no quiero que te metas en problemas en lo que estoy fuera- dijo Kenpachi, si iba con Yachiru a buscar dulces regresaría con cientos de ellos -Así puedo aprovechar y pelear contra Ichigo cuando regrese para tomarlo de sorpresa- agrego con su típica sonrisa maniática

-Ken-chan ya quiero mi ramen- dijo Yachiru para que su estomago rugiera

-Recuerda solo una queja y lavaras toda la ropa por un mes- respondio el shinigami para servirle a la pelirrosa su ramen y esta sintiera

Pero Yachiru no era la única con ese extraño sentimiento también el peliblanco a quien había besado después de ser bombardeado por una serie de preguntas de parte de su teniente

-¿Y le gusto capitán?- pregunto Matsumoto quien estaba recargada en el escritorio de Toshiro mientras este buscaba un buen lugar para su regalo

-Realmente no se que paso- respondio para soltar un pequeño suspiro, su estomago no se sentía bien era como si un tornado comenzara y no tuviera fin

-¿Es su primer beso?- pregunto con curiosidad la teniente según ella no debería sentirse confundido a no ser que fuera el primero

-...Si- respondio el peliblanco con un gran sonrojo, no quería admitirlo pero si quería ayuda solo tenía como recurso a Matsumoto Rangiku su teniente

-¡Pues lo hubiera dicho antes!, yo pensé que tú y Momo ya se habían besado- comento Matsumoto para ir en busca de una revista especial

-¡Como crees que besaría a Momo la meona!- respondio más rojo que un tomate quería a la shinigami como una amiga e incluso como su hermana pero nada más -Además ¡Es como mi hermana!- agrego con una pequeña venita palpitante

-Bueno pues ustedes dos son amigos de la infancia y creí que pasaría que alguno se enamoraría del otro- respondio con un aire de nostalgia

-Matsumoto, por que el primer beso se siente tan raro- pregunto extrañado por alguna razón si pensaba en ello su corazón latía más fuerte y el tornado de su estomago se convertia en un hoyo negro

-Taicho en ocasiones no es el primero es el del enamoramiento- respondio con una pequeña sonrisa al encontrar lo que buscaba en medio de una pila de papeles viejos

-Entonces dices que me pude haber enamorado de Yachiru- dijo para dejar en un estante su regalo de cumpleaños

-Solo mírelo- comento para entregarle una revista de la AMS. Donde decía **¿Que es lo que siento por él?**

-Matsumoto ¡Que te dije acerca que limpiaras eso!- exclamo Toshiro al ver todo el reguero que su teniente provoco en la búsqueda

-Mire se me hace tarde para la junta de tenientes- dijo Rangiku para ver su reloj invisible y salir corriendo lo más pronto posible

-¡Matsumoto Rangiku ven en este mismo instante!- exclamo el peliblanco para comenzar a congelar todo, pero se detuvo al ver como por poco y la escultura era tocada -Necesito un consejo de alguien pero ¿Quien?- se dijo para si mismo.

Solo un hombre podía comprender su situación pero sabía con certeza que Ukitake no era la opción por dos razones: uno se enteraría Kyoraku y con ello todo el goitei y dos: no tenía idea de como reaccionaria el shinigami si de por si lo trataba como un niño tal vez lloraría de emoción al recordar a Isshin Kurosaki en la última vez que vino a la sociedad de almas. Pensó en los tenientes como Hisagi, Kira o Renji pero el primero estaba en una misión en el mundo humano, el segundo no hablaban casi y finamente el tercero desde el incidente con Ichigo descarto esa idea, Renji se equivoco para entregar unas cartas y termino pareciendo que le gustaba el pelinaranja además de que por poco o más bien dicho se besaron así que podría suceder lo mismo

-Aggg Hitsugaya piensa-se dijo al sentarse en su silla

-Toshiro, te mandan esto del escuadrón del estirado de Byakuya- dijo una voz para entregar una pequeña pila de papeleo

-¡Kurosaki es perfecto!- exclamo el peliblanco para que el shinigami sustituto lo viera raro, había tenido que suplir a la piña por que después que lo besara accidentalmente lo dejo tan lastimado que no estaría en su puesto por un buen rato así que el noble lo "convenció" de ser su teniente

-¿Que sucede Toshiro?- pregunto Ichigo extrañado

-Ya besaste a Kuchiki Rukia necesito que me respondas con la verdad Kurosaki- respondio el peliblanco regresando a su faceta seria

-¡Enano chismoso!- exclamo Ichigo sonrojado para ser sujetado del kimono por el capitán

-Mira este día no ha sido fácil primero bese a Yachiru accidentalmente , ahora no se si me gusta así que necesito un consejo masculino ¿Entiendes?- respondio para que el pelinaranja asintiera rápidamente -Bien ¿Alguna idea?-

-En realidad soy pésimo en asuntos románticos mejor preguntale a alguien más- comento Ichigo esperando no ser degollado en ese mismo instante al ver como un aura extraña aparecía en el capitán

-No queda alternativa iré con Byakuya- respondio el peliblanco para soltar un suspiro el noble era su ultima opción fiable por su forma de ser, esperaba que le ayudara

-Suerte- dijo Ichigo para marcharse a la octava división por un papeleo

-Kurosaki, una palabra de esto y haré que Byakuya se entere acerca de su "día de descanso"- respondio serio Toshiro para que Ichigo tragara duro, si Byakuya se enteraba que un día que el estaba ausente exploro toda la mansión y literalmente TODA incluyendo los cajones de la ropa interior del noble además de jugar con la ojivioleta a las escondidas y romper un retrato de un familiar le iría mal

-C..Claro si necesitas algo me avisas- dijo Ichigo para ver una sonrisa en el capitán más joven -_Maldito por que tuvimos que pedirle ayuda para distraer a Byakuya-_ pensó el pelinaranja mientras caminaba

-Pss Ukki- dijo Yachiru mientras entraba por una ventana no se le había ocurrido una mejor idea a quien preguntarle

-¿Que sucede Yachiru? Acaso no tienes dulces- pregunto el peliblanco con curiosidad

-Etto no ¿Por que cuando piensas en algo te sientes raro?- respondio para que sorprender al shinigami quien descansaba en su habitación

-Bueno es un poco confuso varia en las personas- dijo Ukitake -¿Quieres hablar?- agrego al ver la mirada confusa de Yachiru

-Pero no le digas a nadie prometelo por la garrita- respondio la shinigami levantando su pequeño meñique

-No habrá problema, lo prometo que no le diré a nadie de esto- dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa sellando el trato

-Bien- dijo Yachiru para dar un suspiro -Besé a Shiro por accidente- agrego para ver como el capitán se sorprendía

-¡Ese es mi pequeño Toshiro, ya creció!- dijo Ukitake con estrellitas en los ojos mientras lloraba a mares

-Ukki, necesito tú ayuda no puedo dejar de pensar en eso y si lo hago me siento rara- respondio Yachiru con una gotita

-Lo siento pero recuerda que es como mi hijo, anda ¿Cuando paso?- pregunto el shinigami

-Hoy en su cumpleaños- respondio, sabia que si seguían a este paso no conseguirían nada en menos de un mes

-Que buen regalo de cumpleaños se consiguió ¿No?- dijo Ukitake con una sonrisa picara

-¡Ukki es enserió!, si Ken-chan se enterá lo mata- respondió Yachiru con un gran sonrojo

-Tienes razón, mi consejo es que trates de concentrarte en otra cosa tal vez solo sea que fue hoy mañana ven a verme si no mejora- dijo el peliblanco acariciando suavemente la cabeza de la teniente

-Gracias Ukki- respondio Yachiru -Oye ¿No tienes algo en que te ayude?- pregunto si necesitaba distraer su mente

-Puedes ayudarme a dibujar mis peces koi, hay dos que me gustan en especial- respondio el shinigami con una sonrisa para señalar al estanque

-Whao son muchos de cuando vine la última vez- dijo sorprendida Yachiru, en aquel estanque donde dejaba los peces del Kuchiki en ocasiones era mucho más grande tal vez el doble o el triple además tenía los peces koi más variados que se podían conocer

-Mira a esos dos de ahí son mis preferidos- comento Ukitake para señalar a un pez koi con un circulo rosa y otro con una mancha azul en forma de luna

-¡Serán fáciles!- exclamo Yachiru para salir corriendo y regresar con sus crayolas y varias hojas de papel

-Pero algo especial tienen ellos dos, no están muy lejos del otro por alguna razón no les gusta- agrego Ukitake con una pequeña sonrisa al ver como Yachiru comenzaba a dibujar

-Capitán Kuchiki, lamento molestarle- dijo Toshiro al entrar a la oficina del shinigami

-¿Lo molesto Kurosaki?- pregunto Byakuya con una ceja levemente alzada

-No, es un asunto más personal ¿Le importaría escucharme y darme su opinión?- respondio lo más serio posible

-Claro, tome asiento- comento para señalar una silla, así el peliblanco obedeció y se acerco lo más posible

-¿Que sucede hoy se le nota preocupado?, antes felicidades por su cumpleaños tome en nombre del clan Kuchiki- respondio Byakuya para entregar una caja con galletas del embajador de las algas con un moño rojo encima

-_Me pregunto por que siempre me regalan algo relacionado con dulces o comida- _pensó con una gotita -Hoy cuando la teniente Kusajishi me visitó tuvimos un pequeño percance y no dejo de pensar en ello- respondio con una expresión serena aunque por dentro se sentía a morir si de por si se sentía mal sería peor si el noble se negara a ayudarlo

-¿No lo reporto con Zaraki?- pregunto un poco extrañado Byakuya, él reconocía que aunque fuera joven el capitán se compensaba con su madurez

-Ese es el problema si se entera lo más seguro es que me mate- respondio Toshiro para que su compañero lo mirara extrañado

-¿Le importaría decirme que sucedió entre ustedes dos?- pregunto Byakuya aunque no quería admitirlo le intrigaba aquel problema

-Nos besamos accidentalmente- respondio con los ojos cerrados esperaba una respuesta cortante del noble

-Ya veo, no se preocupe si solo fue un accidente mañana no tendrá problema- comento Byakuya, lo extraño era que su voz no se notaba fría como de costumbre sino con una mezcla de impresión y comprensión al peliblanco

-Gracias capitán Kuchiki- dijo Hitsugaya para levantarse y hacer una reverencia

-No se preocupe, si necesita algo más solo necesito que me informe insisto- agrego para que Hitsugaya se quedara más sorprendido estaba alucinando o al serio Kuchiki le interesaba ayudarle a resolver su problema.

El peliblanco se dirigió más tranquilo a descansar le tranquilizaban las palabras del Kuchiki _ Si solo fue un accidente mañana no tendrá problema _además le agradaba la idea de tener un compañero capitán que no le dijera nada por su edad, las veces que jugaron ajedrez valieron la pena, siguió su camino tranquilamente hasta que vio pasar en las cercanías a Kenpachi con Yachiru en su espalda solo con verlo le causo un gran temor de que se enterara lo ocurrido y regreso el recuerdo de los labios de Yachiru sobre los suyos se comenzó a preguntar que hubiera pasado si los dos supieran que no era accidental

-Hitsugaya no dormirás si sigues así- se dijo para si mismo

-_Ukki tenía razón me siento mejor, pero ¿Por que el pez azul me recordaba a Shiro?- _se preguntaba mentalmente la shinigami, tal vez era por que le gustaba estar en los lugares más fríos del estanque o fue por que no se separaba de aquel koi con el círculo rosa el cual era un poco más pequeño

-Ken-chan ¿Compraste más dulces?- pregunto Yachiru, era extraño pero ese día no había comido ni uno estaba tan concentrada en el asunto del regalo que su mente olvido por completo a sus azucarados dulces -_Necesito descansar-_ pensó

-Si, traje de tus favoritos esos rojos que siempre me pides- respondio Kenpachi para sacar de sus pensamientos a Yachiru

-¡Gracias!- exclamo tomando una pequeña bolsa con dulces rojos

**Gatito LOL: ¿Que les pareció?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gatito LOL: Gracias por sus rewiews aquí esta el siguiente capitulo**

**Cap 3: Martes de incomodidades**

**Pov: de Hitsugaya**

No puede ser, primero en incidente de ayer y ahora nos dicen esto: cambio temporal de tenientes solo espero que no sea con Yachiru o creo que no podre dirigirle la palabra por más tiempo y más con lo que pasó en mi sueño.

Mientras dormía fue extraño soñe que nosotros dos eramos pareja y nos encontrábamos en una cita debo de admitir ella se veía hermosa con un vestido rosa que combinaba con su su cabello el cual solo tenia un pequeño broche de flor. Fuimos a caminar al parque todo iba bien hasta que una lluvia repentina apareció

-Shiro-chan ¿Que piensas?- me pregunto con una sonrisa en lo que esperábamos a que una lluvia se dispersara

-En que estas hermosa hoy- respondí para sentir otra vez esos pequeños labios en los míos eran dulces y cálidos cosa que me encanto

-Mira un arcoiris...- me dijo mirandolo con un brillo en los ojos que hacía desear otra vez un beso

-Tú eres un arcoiris para mí- susurre para mí, pero creo que lo escucho por que se abalanzo hacía mí haciendo que cayéramos y me golpeara con el árbol en que estábamos refugiados

-Lo se Shiro-chan mi dulce shinigami- me susurro para abrazarme, le correspondí el abrazo -Aunque por poco tires el árbol- agrego con un tono burlón

-Muy graciosa, pero quien de los dos tiene fuerza- respondí para que ella solo me sonriera

Pero aunque yo deseaba que durara más el sueño la gravedad no pensó lo mismo y me desperte en el piso junto a mi cama

-Creo que me has tirado mucho más lejos Yachiru- me dije con una sonrisa

_-Ya duérmase Hitsugaya-san_- me dijo Hyourinmaru en mi mente, olvidaba que mi compañero tenía un sueño muy ligero en ocasiones

**Pov. De Yachiru**

Ken-chan tiene que ir a una de sus juntas aburridas, siempre que lo hace son por dos cosas, tenemos que divertirnos con hollows o que tenemos que llenar papeles aburridos. Aunque plumitas llena los míos por que la bola de billar tiene peor letra que yo

-Cuando llegara Ken-chan- digo mientras lo espero en la ventana es raro pero el cielo esta más bello que nunca

-Anda miren quien está aquí, como esta Yachiru-san- me dice una voz a la distancia

-Hola- respondo sin darle importancia

-¿Pudiste dormir bien?- pregunta para abrazarme por el cuello suavemente, entonces caigo en cuenta quien es... Pero está en la junta de capitanes debe de ser un sueño. ¡Si es eso! Entonces eso explica que vea un dulce volador de tres metros sabía que no estaba alucinando

-No me has respondido ¿Dormiste bien?- me vuelve a preguntar ahora más cerca de mi espacio personal

-Shiro, no debías estar en la junta de los grandes- le digo para tratar de liberarme de su abrazo, no me molesta pero me gustaría que fuera más lindo... ¡Que estoy haciendo! Ahora además de corresponder el abrazo le doy un pequeño beso en la mejilla si ken-chan nos viera lo más seguro es que lo mate

-Yachiru, no te preocupes por Kenpachi lo arreglare- me dijo mirándome a los ojos con una sonrisa

-Shiro-chan eres muy cómodo- le digo para acurrucarme en su pecho...¿Acaso le dije shiro-chan a mi novio?Esto es más confuso cada vez

-Creo que no sabes si te gusto ¿cierto?- me pregunto tranquilamente mientras tomaba mi mano y un sonrojo aparecía solo asentí realmente mi corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza

-Bien primero preguntate ¿Por que me regalaste a la escultura de Hyourinmaru?- me dijo

-Quería darte algo que te gustara mucho- respondí había tenido que aprender a ir a mi mundo interno para conseguir la forma del espíritu fue difícil. Cuando fue mi cumpleaños Toshiro me regalo una linda figura de Kenny y miá así que quería agradecéselo

-Sabes, me encanto pero...-comento para desviar la mirada extrañamente me sentí mal

-¿Que sucede?- pregunte con curiosidad

-Lo que paso después hizo que nos sintiéramos confundidos ¿No?- respondio tranquilamente para volver a mirarme a los ojos

-Eres muy especial para mi Shiro-chan- susurre para ver como una linda sonrisa aparecía en el

-Es momento que despiertes Yachiru- me dijo antes de besar mi frente

-¡Joder Kenpachi dejame en paz!- exclama Ichi-san para que me despierte y lo vea pelear con Kenny afuera

-Etto... Yachiru hubo cambio de tenientes Ichigo se quedara aquí por un rato- me dice plumitas con una gotita al ver que Kenny arrojaba a Ichi-san contra el escuadrón

-Así que donde me pasare el rato- respondo con tranquilidad comenzaba a acostumbrarme a los cambios temporales la vez anterior me quede en el de Koma koma

-En el de Juushiro taicho- me respondio. Era perfecto ahora no necesitaba escabullirme de Ken-chan para hablar con Ukki

-Bien, ¡Nos vemos después Kenny e Ichi-san!- dije con una sonrisa para ir por mi ropa y dirigirme a la división

-Cuidate Yachiru- me dijo Ichi-san para que Ken-chan asintiera también

**POV normal **

-Capitán por que tengo que ir al escuadrón de Kurotsuchi taicho- bufo Matsumoto detestaba que le asignaran otras divisiones por que normalmente tenía que hacer papeleo

-Lo más probable es que sea por la vez que te quedaste con Kyoraku- respondio Toshiro aquella vez el octavo escuadrón se atraso en el papeleo como nunca

-Y por fin ya dejo de pensar en ello- pregunto Rangiku con una pequeña sonrisa para ver como un sonrojo aparecía en su capitán

-¡Por que me lo recuerdas!-exclamo finalmente cuando su mente se distrajo de ello tenía que volverlo a recordar Matsumoto

-Cada vez que toma su siesta habla de algo, solo piense que pasaría si otro fukutaicho lo escuchara y hablara de "aquel asunto"- respondio para encogerse de hombros y marcharse

-En ese caso tomare medidas más drásticas- dijo el peliblanco para asomarse a la ventana y ver como Yachiru pasaba -_Es linda..._- pensó al verla

-Capitán Hitsugaya ya vine- dijo Nanao quien llegaba con su libro

-Adelante teniente Ise, siéntase como en su escuadrón- respondio el peliblanco

-Gracias-

Así paso un rato en el goitei en la décima división el papeleo ya estaba terminado antes de las dos así que ambos shinigamis tomaron un descanso mientras que en el doceavo varias cosas habían explotado por la curiosidad de cierta teniente

-Ukki, no puedo olvidar lo de Shiro-chan- dijo Yachiru quien estaba en la espalda del capitán mientras este dibujaba

-Bien, dejame pensar un poco- respondio Ukitake con tranquilidad -¿Te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta?, hoy me siento bien- agrego con una sonrisa

-¡Claro!- respondio Yachiru. Caminaban tranquilamente por el goitei hasta que comenzaron a escuchar unos murmullos en una de las bardas

-Yachiru...-

-¿Shiro?- pregunto Yachiru al verlo dormido en ese lugar

-Por que no lo ves más cerca- comento Ukitake para que la pelirrosa asintiera y se acercara

-Shiro, ¿Que dijiste?- susurro al acercarse más al rostro del capitán

-Achuuus- "estornudo" Ukitake despertando de golpe a Toshiro y este se levantar y quedara muy cerca de Yachiru

-L...lo siento Shiro- dijo Yachiru con un gran sonrojo. En ese momento el joven capitán en un impulso besó a la teniente con los ojos cerrados y ella esta vez le correspondió ante la mirada atónita de Ukitake

-_Soy un genio-_ pensó el peliblanco para ver como a la distancia Ichigo lanzaba a Kenpachi hacia su dirección. Así que Ukitake utilizando su shumpo se acerco lo suficiente para detener lo más posible al gran shinigami -Zaraki-san tenga cuidado por poco y me golpea-dijo Ukitake con un poco de esfuerzo

-Disculpe, pero Ichigo no se escapa hay que aprovechar– respondio Kenpachi para ir otra vez contra el pelinaranja era su momento de luchar contra su teniente temporal todo lo que quisiera

-Ufff por poco ¿Donde están?- dijo al ver que ambos shinigamis desaparecieron

-Otra vez no- se dijo Hitsugaya, no lo creía el beso a Yachiru y ella le correspondió hasta que la falta de aire los hizo que se separaran, pero al mirarse un gran sonrojo apareció y los dos huyeron lo más pronto del otro -Iré con Kuchiki esto no puede seguir así- agrego un poco molesto

-¡Ukkiii ocurrió de nuevo!- exclamo una roja Yachiru antes de lanzarse al capitán

-Tranquila, hablemos en el escuadrón hoy que les di el día libre a sentaro y Kyone para que no nos molesten- respondio con una sonrisa. Todo el trayecto de regreso Yachiru se la paso escondida debajo de la cabellera del peliblanco ese beso le había gustado pero no sabía que sentía en realidad una cosa era segura desde hace tiempo le gustaba ver a Hitsugaya mientras dormía creía que se veía lindo incluso un par de veces durmió junto a el después de jugar un largo rato

-Llegamos Yachiru- dijo Ukitake para que la teniente se sentara frente a él

-Ukki, no que hacer- comento con la mirada baja

-¿Te gusta algún pez?- pregunto el peliblanco para señalar su estanque

-Esos dos ¿Por que cambiaste de tema?- respondio un poco extrañada

-Sabes antes el más pequeño molestaba al otro pero un día simplemente cambio ¿Sabes cuando fue?- respondio con una sonrisa

-No, cuando-

-Él día que tú y Toshiro los alimentaron juntos- dijo con una sonrisa para que la pequeña se sorprendiera

-Ese día- susurro con un pequeño sonrojo.

**Flashback**

**Aquel día la shinigami se había dormido junto al peliblanco cuando despertó vio que este ya se había levantado pero no la miraba molesto sino con una pequeña sonrisa burlona**

**-¿Dormiste bien?- pregunto Hitsugaya mientras le acercaba un vaso de agua**

**-Si, disculpa por dormir junto a ti Toshiro- respondio Yachiru **

**-No te preocupes, de todas maneras te veías tierna ¿Quieres acompañarme a alimentar a los peces de Ukitake?, se lo prometí hoy- dijo sin prestar atención a que lo llamo la shinigami por su nombre, para recibir como respuesta una Yachiru que saltaba a su espalda y lo tiraba**

**-Eso fue un sí ¡Vamos!- respondio con una sonrisa.**

**Cuando llegaron saludaron al capitán y después se repartieron el alimento para peces pero al llegar a los últimos...**

**-Se parece a Toshiro lo llamare Shirito- dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa**

**-En ese caso el otro más pequeño sera Yachi- agrego Toshiro para lanzarles su alimento**

**-Que lindos se ven esos dos- comento Ukitake para si mismo al ver como la pequeña tiraba por accidente al peliblanco y este la agarraba para meterla al estanque y los dos reían contentos**

**Fin del flashback**

-Por que lo olvide tan fácil- dijo Yachiru para mirar el estanque

-Algunas cosas son así, solo preguntale a Shunsui cuando es mi cumpleaños- respondio Ukitake

-¡Que no me vea!- dijo Yachiru al ver pasar a Hitsugaya y este se sonrojo al verla como nunca

-¿Capitán esta bien?- pregunto Nanao al ver el sonrojo del peliblanco se dirigían a entregar el papeleo a la sexta división de ahí aprovecharía para hablar con Byakuya

-No es nada- respondio un poco avergonzado

**Yoru: ¿Qué les pareció?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gatito LOL: Siguiente capitulo gracias por sus rewiews**

**Bleach no me pertenece**

**Cap 4: Martes de incomodidades y miércoles de...¿Romance?**

Hitsugaya siguió caminando junto a Nanao hacia la sexta división

-Capitán Kuchiki, aquí está el papeleo de hoy- dijo el peliblanco con una expresión seria

-Bien, necesito hablar un momento con usted disculpe teniente Ise- respondio Byakuya para que la shinigami asintiera y guiara a Toshiro hacía su oficina -¿Que sucedió está vez?- pregunto tranquilamente para ver la expresión de sorpresa del joven capitán

-La besé... y me gusto- respondio Hitsugaya con un gran sonrojo -Y usted como lo descubrió- agrego con curiosidad en su voz

-Su mirada- dijo el noble para servir un poco de té al shinigami

-Vaya, debo de aprender a hacer eso- comento Toshiro para darle un sorbo a su té

-Entonces creo que no olvido su incidente de ayer ¿Estoy en lo cierto?- agrego Byakuya para ver el gran sonrojo que regreso al peliblanco

-Necesito su ayuda no se que hacer- dijo Toshiro para pegar su frente en el escritorio del Kuchiki provocando una pequeña gotita en el shinigami

-Todo indica que está enamorado de Yachiru, pero ¿Lo acepta?- pregunto, incluso él los imagino como pareja y admitía que se verían lindos

-si...- susurro Toshiro mientras sentía arder sus mejillas

-Disculpe-

-Me gusta Yachiru, gracias de nuevo capitán Kuchiki- dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa antes de marcharse tranquilamente -_Kuchiki si sabe como hacerte caer en razón-_

-_No lo escuchaste a la primera ¿cierto?-_ dijo senbonzakura para que su compañero asintiera, ahora todo dependía de Toshiro si planeaba declararse

-Capitán ya esta de regreso, la tercera división mando su respectivo papeleo- dijo Nanao al ver que entraba a la oficina

-Bien, en un momento me encargare de ellos- respondio Toshiro. Ya estaba leyendo el informe pero no dejaba de pensar en la mejor manera de declararse a la pequeña shinigami -_Nunca creí decir esto pero Matsumoto, necesito su ayuda-_ pensó al ver que inconscientemente empezaba a dibujarse junto a Yachiru en el papeleo que se suponía debía llenar

-Capitán me invoco- susurro Matsumoto al peliblanco dándole un mini infarto en su escritorio

-P...pero que haces aquí y Nanao-san ¿A donde fue?- pregunto mientras se recuperaba del susto

-Le pedí ayuda a Kyoraku taicho... Ahora dígame que ha pasado- respondio para recargarse en el escritorio si no valía la pena perdería una botella de sake en vano

-Bese a Yachiru y estoy pensando como le puedo decir que me gusta- dijo Toshiro con los ojos cerrados sabía que seguiría y no quería verlo

Segundos más tarde, la oficina de la décima división estaba bajo un ataque de revistas de la AMS

-Taicho, esta le servirá- dijo Matsumoto con una sonrisa para pasarle el numero 201234 edición especial para hombres

-Bien, pero por que esta tiene fotos de Ichigo- pregunto para señalar otro número en donde aparecía el pelinaranja

-Capitán a todos los hombres... bueno casi todos han aparecido una vez en la revista mire- respondio para buscar más revistas. Momentos después en el escritorio se encontraban todos los capitanes a excepción de Mayuri en la portada

-No diré nada- comento Toshiro al verse en su portada durmiendo como cachorro

-Genial, ahora comencemos a leer- agrego Rangiku para abrir otra revista

La noche cayó en la sociedad de almas todos descansaban a excepción de un joven capitán y su teniente oficial para ensayar la mejor manera de declararse al día siguiente...

-Ukki, que hay de desayunar- pregunto Yachiru

-Bien, podemos comer un poco de cereal- respondio con una sonrisa para desvanecerse de pronto

-¡Ukki!- exclamo la shinigami para cargar al peliblanco y salir corriendo a la cuarta división

Poco después se encontraba Yachiru viendo como dormía Ukitake, había sufrido una recaída así que iba a estar dormido un rato pero empezaba a tener un poco de fiebre por un resfriado lo que no era buena señal

-Kusajishi fukutaicho ya llegamos- dijo Sentaro junto a Kyone con las medicinas especiales para el capitán

-Bien, pónganlas junto a Ukki- respondio para colocar en la frente del peliblanco una compresa fría

-No se preocupe nos encargaremos del capitán vaya a relajarse- dijo Kyone al recordar que Yachiru cuidaba al shinigami desde hace un par de horas

-Gracias- dijo la pequeña para ir a dar una vuelta, le preocupaba el estado de Ukitake por que era como su segundo Ken-chan

-Yachiru...- susurro Toshiro al verla, la había estado buscando para ver como ella seguía su camino -Bien es ahora o nunca- agrego para seguirla

-Me pregunto cuando despertara Ukki, le preparare algo para comer- dijo con una sonrisa Yachiru para encaminarse al la quinta división, le pediría a Momo ayuda pero como era costumbre se perdió después de unos minutos

-Creo que estas perdida ¿A donde vas?- pregunto el peliblanco con una pequeña sonrisa al ver como se sonrojaba la teniente

-Shiro...- susurro para tratar de huir pero ser sujetada suavemente por el peliblanco

-Me gustas- dijo Toshiro para mirarla a los ojos con un sonrojo

-A mi también me gustas- respondio para ser abrazada por el shinigami

-¿Te gustaría ser mi novia Yachiru?- pregunto Hitsugaya mientras seguía su abrazo

-¡Taichoooo!- exclamo Iba, él había sido asignado a la octava división y no encontraba a Kyoraku por ningún lado -Aquí esta- agrego para asomarse pero ver solo a un capitán de blanca cabellera caminar con tranquilidad. Así que el shinigami siguió su camino

-Nos vio Shiro- pregunto Yachiru quien se sostenía del peliblanco disimuladamente

-No, creo que ya se fue- respondio para mirar atrás

-Shiro mi novio, suena bien- comento Yachiru con una sonrisa para soltar a Hitsugaya y seguir caminando junto a él

-Así que aceptaste- dijo Toshiro para mirarla feliz

-Solo si me atrapas sin trampas escuchaste Shiro- respondio Yachiru antes de salir corriendo y ser perseguida por el peliblanco

-Ya te tengo- dijo Toshiro con una sonrisa al atraparla

-Mira ¿Que es eso?- pregunto con curiosidad la teniente al ver que pegaban un cartel en la calle

-Taicho, habrá un picnic el domingo- dijo Matsumoto con una sonrisa

-¿Por que apareces de repente?- pregunto Toshiro un poco extrañado si seguía así lo volvería paranoico

-Creo que lo aprendió de trencitas- respondio Yachiru divertida se rumoreaba que cada teniente aprendía una técnica ninja si le entregaba a la capitana un buen presente

-Es cierto eso...¿Matsumoto?- dijo Hitsugaya para buscarla con la mirada, pero ella simplemente desapareció

-Empieza a dar miedo eso Shiro- comentó Yachiru ni ella desaparecía tan rápido, debió de haberle dado algo de gran valor

-Tranquila te protegeré- respondio el peliblanco con una sonrisa -¿Quieres que vayamos al picnic?- pregunto mientras la abrazaba

-¡Claro!, aunque espero que Ukki este mejor para ese día- respondio sabía que al shinigami le gustaba salir a tomar aire fresco

-A donde ibas antes de comenzar nuestra persecución- dijo Toshiro con curiosidad

-Iba a preguntar a Momo que le puedo preparar a Ukki- respondio tranquilamente mientras correspondía el abrazo

-¿A Momo?- pregunto un poco extrañado Hitsugaya

-Es un secreto, no te lo puedo decir Shiro- respondio Yachiru para subirse a los hombros del peliblanco -¿Te molesta que haga esto?-

-No, anda vamos- dijo para irse. Durante el trayecto ambos hablaron de diversos temas pero siempre cuidaban que no los viera otro shinigami

-Ese fue Hitsugaya taicho- dijo Hisagi, creía que lo había visto cargando a Yachiru

-Fue demasiado sake hoy Hisagi-san- respondio Kira con una pequeña sonrisa al ver que solo estaba caminando el peliblanco como si nada. Pero Hisagi no fue el único, también Mayuri, Komamura y Kyoraku creyeron ver lo mismo pero en diferentes puntos del goitei pero la capitana Unohana les dijo a Hisagi que tomo demasiado sake al igual que a Shunsui, mientras que a Komamura y Mayuri les dijo que tenían un pequeño golpe de calor

-Momo, Ukki tiene un poco de resfriado y quiero cocinarle algo ¿Una sugerencia?- dijo Yachiru quien seguía en los hombros de Toshiro, ambos con suma cautela se internaron en el quinto escuadrón sin levantar sospecha además la teniente estaba dándoles la espalda

-Bien, dejame buscar...- respondio Momo aun dándole la espalda a los dos shinigamis

-Crees que se de cuenta- susurro el peliblanco con una pequeña sonrisa

-No, hasta que se voltee- respondio Yachiru

-Aquí esta …...- dijo Momo para sacar una receta entre varias pero quedarse sorprendida al verlos -Yachiru ¿Estoy alucinando?- pregunto la shinigami por que creyó ver un pequeño detalle interesante

-Shiro es mi caballito hoy- respondio con una sonrisa la teniente para que el peliblanco fingiera una cara de "quitame a Yachiru"

-Caballito y se están tomando de la mano ¿No?- respondio Hinamori para señalar como se entrelazaban las manos de ambos shinigamis

-Bien, nos atrapaste pero ni una palabra- comento Toshiro para que Yachiru asintiera

-No se preocupen, como veo que tendrás ayuda no creo que les sea difícil preparar la receta- respondio con una sonrisa para entregarla

-Gracias, andando caballito- dijo Yachiru para que los dos shinigamis se marcharan

-Teniente Hinamori ¿Quien vino?- pregunto Shinji con curiosidad al escuchar voces

-Yachiru, quería una receta para Ukitake taicho- respondio tranquilamente

Se encontraban dos shinigamis en la cocina del décimo escuadrón preparando algo de gran importancia...

-Shiro ¿Y ahora que dice?- pregunto Yachiru mientras licuaba unos jitomates

-Bien al parecer tenemos que cocinar los fideos- respondio para observar con curiosidad la pequeña bolsa de fideos. Era la primera vez que preparaban sopa de fideos

-Cocinar los fideos ¿Y de donde sale la sopa?- comento Yachiru extrañada era raras las recetas de sopa

-Mejor separemos los fideos en partes, y vemos como queda mejor- sugirió el peliblanco no quería hacer mal la receta y quedar mal ante su novia

Ahí yacían tres montículos de fideos esperando su cocción con ansias

**Intento 1: al vapor**

-Veamos cuanto tardan así, pero aún sigo pensando como va a ser sopa- dijo Toshiro al poner uno de los montículos encima de un plato

-Recuerdo que a baño maría se derretía el chocolate- agrego Yachiru para ver como lentamente hervía el agua

-Creo que Ukitake se recuperara antes de que se cosan- comento Hitsugaya con una gotita al ver como lentamente se esponjaban los fideos

-¡Ya se!- exclamo Yachiru para meter el plato al microondas

**Intento 2: microondas**

-Puede funcionar- comento Toshiro para poner tres minutos en el aparato. Los dos miraban como giraba el plato pero al terminar el tiempo nada pasaba

-Necesita más calor- dijo Yachiru para buscar en la cocina algo que les ayudara

-Intentare con agua- respondio el peliblanco. Así vacío un litro de agua en los condenados fideos según él

-Serán diez minutos ahora-agrego la teniente, comenzó a correr el temporizador

-Hacemos algo mientras- dijo Toshiro para que los dos se marcharan por unos dulces de café a la tienda más cercana.

Pero cuando regresaron...

-Que paso...- corearon los dos al ver que el escuadrón había estallado parcialmente por aquí se observaba a la cuarta división atendiendo a los heridos y por allá otros más comenzando a reconstruirlo

-Capitán hubo un problema con el microondas al parecer otro shinigami intento hacer té con el agua que estaba ahí y mire lo que paso- dijo Nanao para señalar el escuadrón y acomodarse las gafas. Los dos shinigamis solo se miraron entre si con una gotita

-Nanao, ¿Sabes preparar sopa de fideos?- pregunto Yachiru con una sonrisa, definitivamente no cocinaría sopa de fideos sin un profesional

-Si, ¿Por qué?- respondio ligeramente extrañada

-Le molestaría ayudarnos a hacer una para el capitán Ukitake- agrego Toshiro con tranquilidad

-No hay problema, pero no podremos usar el escuadrón- respondio Nanao

-¡Vamos al de Ukki!- comento Yachiru con una sonrisa

**Intento 3: Ayuda profesional**

-Así que se cocinan dorando los fideos- dijo Toshiro ligeramente sorprendido, no era normal esa sopa

-Si, y después se le vierte el jitomate molido con un poco de caldo de pollo- respondio con tranquilidad para que Yachiru tomará nota

-Y que sigue teniente- dijo el peliblanco con curiosidad

-Solo esperamos un poco a que se evapore y listo- respondio para tapar la pequeña cacerola en donde preparaban la sopa de fideo

-Gracias Nanao- dijo Yachiru con una sonrisa

Un rato más tarde Ukitake se había levantado y se encontraba comiendo tranquilamente la sopa de fideo

-¿Hubo algo interesante mientras dormía?- pregunto el shinigami

-No nada nuevo- respondio Yachiru

-Debo admitirlo les quedo bien, ¿Ya la habían preparado?- dijo Ukitake para que Toshiro y Yachiru negaran -Wao tienen buen toque- agrego sorprendido

**Gatito LOL: Acaso alguien más descubrirá el romance de los dos**

**Yoru: ¿Kenpachi notara algo diferente?**

**Gatito LOL: Cuando tendrán su primera cita**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gatito LOL: Gracias por sus rewiews, perdón por no actualizar pronto pero la escuela me da batalla y agréguenle tres historias medio largas pero aún seguimos aquí mi co-escritor y yo XD**

**Yoru: A la escuela le encanta darnos tarea #¬¬**

**Bleach no me pertenece**

**Cap 5: Jueves de visitas inesperadas**

Otro día comenzaba en la sociedad de almas la joven pareja se encontraba desayunando con Ukitake ya que Nanao fue "raptada" por su capitán y una pequeña influencia del peliblanco

-Ukki, gracias por dejar que Shiro-chan desayune con nosotros- dijo Yachiru contenta

-No es nada, me alegra que por fin sean novios- respondio el peliblanco mayor para ver como llegaba el capitán más joven con un poco de té

-Yachiru toma- dijo Toshiro para entregarle una taza de té con cuidado además de una sonrisa encantadora -Pero me tendrá que pagar por la azúcar extra- agrego divertido

-Bien en ese caso- respondio la pelirrosa antes de darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-¡Donde esta Yachiru!- exclamo Kenpachi a las afueras de la habitación

-¿Ken-chan?- dijo extrañada la teniente para sentir como se acercaba el shinigami

-Yachiru aquí estas- dijo Kenpachi para entrar de golpe a la habitación, solo había visto a ella y a Ukitake por que este ultimo lanzó a su invitado dentro de un armario que tenía ropa

-¿Sucede algo malo capitán Zaraki?- pregunto Ukitake

-En realidad no, pero hay un experimento del Kurotsuchi el cual copia la apariencia de un shinigami que no sean muy jóvenes- respondio para sentarse pesadamente junto a ellos -Y no me dieron permiso de derrotar a cada capitán y teniente- agrego para tomarse el té de Toshiro

-Pero por que necesita encargarse del experimento- dijo Ukitake

-Ichigo fue el culpable- respondio un poco molesto, se suponía que simplemente iba a entregar un papeleo ¿Era tan difícil eso? Se preguntaba

-Entonces vamos Kenny, solo desayuno- comento Yachiru con una sonrisa

-Bien, te espero en la división si ves al enano Hitsugaya le avisas que también tiene que ayudarte- respondio Kenpachi antes de marcharse

-Ya salga Hitsugaya-san- dijo Ukitake con una gotita al ver como el peliblanco salia con un aura asesina y una venita palpitante además de un haori extra

-Shiro-chan, ken-chan se tomo tu té ¿Quieres un poco del mío?- dijo Yachiru para que el aire de molestia de Toshiro desapareciera

-Tranquila iré a preparar más- respondio con una sonrisa

Mientras tanto...

-Kurosaki- dijo Byakuya al verlo entrar a su oficina

-Byakuya, te quitare ese orgullo ahora- respondio el shinigami para comenzar a desenfundar su zampaktou

-No seas inepto- comento el Kuchiki para atacar al pelinaranja pero su ataque fuera detenido con una mano

-¿Debo de temerte?- pregunto burlonamente Ichigo antes de lanzarlo

Así comenzó una batalla en las cercanías de la sexta y quinta división

-Byakuya ¡Alejate!- exclamo el verdadero Ichigo antes de acercarse pero recibir un ataque del noble

-Ni creas que te podrás librar intentaste atacar a mi orgullo- respondio el shinigami para invocar su bankai

-Deberías hacerle caso Kuchiki- dijo una voz para comenzar a acercarse lentamente cuando llego lo suficientemente cerca era la viva imagen del noble

-No puede ser- dijo el pelinaranja asombrado antes de ver como los miles de pétalos lo golpeaban y caían inconscientes el capitán e Ichigo

-Dos menos pronto conquistare el goitei buahahaha- dijo el experimento con pose de maldad

-Te llamare copias así te diferenciare- comento Yachiru en los hombros de Kenpachi

-Ojala y luches bien- agrego Kenpachi con su típica sonrisa antes de atacarlo

-Yachiru no te acerques- dijo Toshiro un poco preocupado para invocar su bankai al ver que ahora tomaba la forma de Kenpachi

-Shiro-chan, no es necesario que me cuides mira- respondio al teniente antes de acercarte velozmente y acertarle un golpe a un Kenpachi

-Creo que se ha equivocado ¿No?- comento una voz

-No se suponía que no podrías copiarme- respondio Toshiro para tomar pose defensiva frente al experimento que tenía su apariencia

-Ken-chan lamento haberte golpeado- dijo Yachiru con una gotita al ver como el capitán estaba inconsciente

-¡Yachiru!- corearon los dos Hitsugaya para acercarse con un shumpo a ella -¡Dejala no la toques!-agregaron con una mirada asesina

-Bien, yo descubriré a Shiro-chan con solo una cosa- respondio Yachiru mientras se interponía entre ellos

-¿Qué?- preguntaron con curiosidad

-Solo necesito esto- comento para sacar de su kimono un dulce de sandía

-Me lo regalas- corearon los dos con un fino hilo de baba

-Al parecer tendré que usar el plan B- bufo la teniente -Por favor acercate tú- agrego antes de señalar a un peliblanco

-Si, claro Yachiru- respondio mientras se acercaba un poco más

Solo basto un segundo para que la teniente besara suavemente al peliblanco

-Y bien ¿Shiro?- pregunto la teniente con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa

-¿Eso que tiene?- respondio extrañado antes que un enorme dragón de hielo lo lanzara volando por los aires y cayera en otro lado

-¡Como te atreves a decir eso!- exclamo Toshiro con un aura sombría para ver que su novia tenía una sonrisa

-Shiro-chan esta celoso- comento burlonamente la teniente

-No estoy celoso Yachiru- respondio con un sonrojo notable solo para sentir un pequeño beso en sus labios -Ok lo admito estoy un poco celoso-

-Lo se, sabia que ese era copias, solo quería ver que le hacías- comento con una sonrisa

-Eres malvada Yachiru-chan- dijo el peliblanco para abrazarla

-Agghhh Yachiru tienes un buen gancho derecho- comento Kenpachi para levantarse lentamente

-K...Kenpachi- susurro Toshiro con un escalofrío al sentir como se levantaba

-Veo que nos han dado tiempo con el experimento- dijo Byakuya que venia junto a Ichigo

-Ustedes ¿Son novios?- pregunto Ichigo con curiosidad

-Dispersate senbonzakura- comento el Kuchiki para que momentos más tarde Ichigo corriera de los pétalos asesinos del noble pero Kenpachi lo tomara del tobillo y lo lanzara antes de atacarlo

-Ichigo ¡Preparate para luchar!- dijo el capitán de la onceava división con su sonrisa típica

-Me retiro en ese caso- comento Byakuya para guardar su zampaktou

-Byakushi ¿Shiro-chan te lo dijo?- pregunto Yachiru para que el noble se golpeara mentalmente debió de haber fingido sorpresa al ver como se abrazaban

-_Piensa Kuchiki...¡Bingo!- _pensó Byakuya al ver que el peliblanco le pedía con la mirada que no dijera nada -Al parecer el capitán Hitsugaya ha omitido un dato que debería saber- dijo con su característica frialdad

-Entonces yo te diré- respondio Yachiru para decirle al noble que se acercara -Shiro-chan es mi novio- agrego con una pequeña sonrisa

-Vaya ¿Kenpachi lo sabe?- pregunto Byakuya para ver como Toshiro soltaba un suspiro de tranquilidad

-Ken-chan no lo sabe o trataría de matar a Shiro- respondio Yachiru para abrazar a su novio

-Ya veo, me retiro- dijo Byakuya al ver que se acercaba un huracán quienes respondían al nombre de Kurosaki Ichigo y Zaraki Kenpachi

-¿Por que le dijiste a Byakuya de nosotros?- pregunto Toshiro con curiosidad de haber sabido que respondería de esa manera no se hubiera preocupado

-Bya-kun se lo hubiera podido decir a Kenny- respondio para subirse a sus hombros -¿Nos vamos?- agrego con una sonrisa

-Claro-

Mientras en otro lugar del goitei...

-Hitsugaya Toshiro nadie me humilla de esa manera ahora sabrás de que es capaz Tomoe Mizumi- dijo el experimento tomando su verdadera forma un joven de la edad de Ichigo de cabello negro ojos azul plateado y piel blanca -Agghh ese shinigami me causo mucho daño- dijo Tomoe antes de caer al suelo  
-¡Estas bien!- exclamo Isane al verlo  
_-Hitsugaya Toshiro te derrotare-_ pensó al verla antes de desmayarse

Regresando con Yachiru y Ukitake...  
-Ukki, tenemos que ir por tus medicinas casi no tienes- dijo Yachiru al observar que se estaban agotando  
-Gracias por recordarme vamos- respondio el peliblanco para que se encaminaran  
Todo transcurría normal hasta que una explosión cerca de la décima división los alertó  
-Cofcof ¡teniente Kurosaki que hace aquí!- exclamo Toshiro después de que el humo se dispersara  
-Etto, Hitsugaya taicho creo que algo salio mal- dijo el shinigami  
-¿Capitán Komamura?- pregunto Toshiro extrañado, se veía igual a Ichigo pero su voz era del peludo capitán  
-Al parecer no me salio la técnica de transformación, se suponía que seria Hisagi- respondio para soltar un suspiro -Lamento haberle asustado, me retiro- agrego antes de tirar una bomba de humo y desaparecer  
-Soi Fong creo que ya se hizo famosa- dijo con una gotita el peliblanco

-Taicho ¿No cree que este color me va bien?- pregunto Matsumoto con un kimono azul celeste  
-¡KYAAAA!- exclamo el peliblanco al verla junto a él  
-Olvide avisarle que Kurotsuchi taicho ya puso una orden de restricción así que volveré con usted y Nanao tomara mi lugar- comento con una sonrisa la teniente  
-Sigue así y me dará un infarto- respondio para ver a la distancia a capitán y teniente de la décimo tercera división  
-Shiro-chan ¿Que haces junto a Kenny?- pregunto la teniente en la espalda del peliblanco  
-¿Kenpachi?...- comento extrañado  
-Taicho ya vio mi nuevo truco ahora seré...¡Nanao!-dijo Matsumoto para crear una nube de humo y cuando se disperso ya tenia la imagen de la teniente  
-Definitivamente, necesito averiguar que le diste a cambio- comento Toshiro al ver que su teniente se transformaba en Hisagi y lo imitaba  
-Shiro nos acompañas por la medicina de Ukki- dijo Yachiru

-Claro, hay que darnos prisa o Matsumoto me causara un infarto- respondio el peliblanco para dar un suspiro vencido

-No sería el único ¿Se entero que Mayuri taicho interpuso una orden de restricción?- dijo Ukitake

-Creí que era solo una broma de Matsumoto, me puede contar- respondio Toshiro si Mayuri hizo eso su teniente con técnicas ninja era más peligrosa que de costumbre

-Sucedió así-

**Flashback**

**El capitán de la doceava división se encontraba preparando sus informes sobre sus recientes experimentos además de las muchas quejas que presentaría sobre su teniente**

**-Bien veamos si funciona- se dijo Matsumoto para realizar por segunda vez la transformación, según las instrucciones de la capitana tenía que concentrarse en lo que deseaba transformase -_Piensa... ¡Isane es buena idea para empezar!. Ahora que lo pienso Hyori-san era la teniente antes de esta división- pensó_ la teniente para que la nube de humo la rodeara -Creo que me equivoque, pero quedo bien- se dijo al ver que era la vizard en vez de su compañera teniente**

**-Teniente... no puede ser- dijo Mayuri al verla recordaba que su antigua superiora dijo que se vengaría sobre el pequeño accidente que le hizo tiempo atrás**

**-_Creo que me divertiré un poco jejeje_- pensó Matsumoto -¿Sucede algo capitán?- agrego con una pequeña sonrisa para comenzar a acercarse**

**-Nada, tengo que buscar a Rangiku- respondio para marcharse, aunque esperaba que no lo siguiera, así que se escabullo lo mejor que pudo en su división**

**-Al parecer es malo escondiéndose Kurotsuchi- dijo Matsumoto que apareció frente a él**

**-_¡Como es posible!-_ se dijo mentalmente **

**-Sera mejor que no te vuelva a alcanzar o pagaras por tu broma ¿Entendido?- comento la teniente seria y amenazante, aunque internamente estaba muerta de risa**

**Los siguientes quince minutos Matsumoto se la paso aterrorizando al capitán utilizando diferentes formas, desde Unohana molesta hasta una Soi Fong romántica pasando por un Shunsui celoso**

**-Ya te tengo Mayuri Kurotsuchi- dijo Matsumoto para tomarlo de los hombros con la forma de Komamura**

**-No puede ser- comento el shinigami derrotado para ver como su teniente temporal regresaba a su estado normal con una risa incontrolable**

**-¿Que acabas de hacer?- pregunto el capitán molesto pero con miedo **

**-Son técnicas especiales de Soi Fong taicho, aún faltan varias ¿Las quiere ver?- respondio con tranquilidad**

**-No..._Esta teniente esta loca-_**

**Fin del flashback**

-Me pregunto que le habrá dado a trencitas- dijo Yachiru mientras se acercaban a la cuarta división

-Tal vez nunca lo sepamos- respondio Ukitake

Mientras en la segunda división...

-Quien es mi lindo y fiero gatito- dijo la capitana mientras acariciaba un gatito negro con ojos dorados

-Me alegra que le haya gustado su regalo capitana- comento Matsumoto apareciendo de la nada

-Me recuerda a Yoruichi-sama- respondio feliz Soi Fong aunque preferiría tener a la ex capitana se conformaba con el felino

-Necesito saber que me da a cambio de esto- dijo la teniente para sacar de un saco a Yoruichi amordazada y dormida

-¿Que quieres saber?- pregunto Soi Fong al asegurarse que era su Yoruichi-sama

-Buena pregunta taicho- respondio Matsumoto para empezar a hojear el libro de técnicas ninja, hasta el momento ella y Komamura eran los únicos a quienes les daba a escoger las mejoras y ultra secretas

**Gatito LOL:¿Rewiews?**


End file.
